Off the Edge
by bagelthebunny
Summary: When life gets too tough, the only answer is to jump.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! This is my first story published. Right now it can barely be called a one shot, but if for whatever reason any of y'all like this I guess I could probably add to it.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything remotely recognizable to something you have read before does not belong to me.**

Harry stared out across the ravine, watching the sun and clouds and cliff, and could not find it in himself to care. To care about the war, to care about his friends, to care about himself. His feet shifted, bringing him an inch closer to the edge. Maybe the others also did not care about him. After all a weapon, no matter how human in appearance, was still made to be used and discarded.

He thought back to the veil, Sirius's fall, his smile, his laughter, his peace. Harry wanted peace, he craved it, lusted after it. Just one more step he thought and everything will be better.

He never looked back, never jumped. He just closed his eyes, leaned forward and smiled knowing that he would finally find peace.

In another dimension, in a another world, another black haired and green eyed man allowed himself to fall. Leaving his everything behind to find peace.

One man giving up on saving a world, another man about to destroy the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any and everything even remotely recognizable does not belong to me.**

Growing up in a shadow. Hiding in corners. I wish I could step out. If only I was bigger, if only I was that beautiful golden instead of blackened silver.

My inquisitive, piercing green eyes hover covetously on the slightly older boy. He has everything: love, affection, friends. My eye's hungrily grasp him, trying to pull away a piece that I could hoard within myself. If I could steal just a sliver of his everything I know I could also have everything.

Why can't we share?

But I know it is not possible. The gifts bestowed upon that boy are not meant to be held with two hands, they can only be secreted away by a new, more worthy master and I have no knowledge of thievery. My eyes don't reflect my needs but the very desires that I need to keep hidden behind their flimsy, transparent shells; and my hands are filled with youthful clumsiness, not the elegant movements needed to complete such a task.

Slowly, as if straining against an immutable force I peel my eyes away from his golden face, turn my back on the laughter and happiness, and creep away in the looming darkness of the castle.

Gathering my resolve, burning the memory of my suffering into the vast loneliness that was my mind, I set about into the library. The only way to become better is to forge myself into the very thief, the liar that I wish to be. And one day, perhaps everyone will forget the Loki that languished in miserable agony.

 **Authors Note : Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I must admit I am still unsure about this story in general, I feel like there is not much longevity. However, I think I am still going to keep this story going and see where it takes me. Next chapter will be Harry again (I think). Anyway, let me know what you guys think. Good or bad, please write it in a review. I definitely want to hear whatever criticisms might be out there for me! Also I would like to say thanks to my first reviewer, Raven35273, your review definitely made my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any and everything even remotely recognizable is not mine.**

Harry hit the ground face first with a sickening crunch. In the back of his mind, he could dimly register a intense pain starting in his nose and spreading throughout his entire body. He was on fire. Then everything stopped.

There was no bright light, his vision never went dark, the pain honestly never stopped. Just one second he was at the bottom of the ravine, a pile of crushed bones and splintered skin, and the next the lump that was his severely mistreated body was relocated.

He looked up, somehow able to move despite the debilitating injuries that he could see were most definitely not healed. The platform he was sitting on seemed familiar, as if he had been here before. As his gaze traveled down the empty platform he came to the terrible realization that he was at platform 9 and ¾. He had not escaped at all, no matter his best efforts the rest of the world world not leave him alone, not even in death.

Behind him he heard a slow, drawn out, chuckle. If it could even be called that. The noise sent shivers down his spine, sounding more like grinding bones than laughter. Harry spun around to see a cloaked figure standing in front of him. The person, as it was clearly human, stood straight and tall, and had a regal majesty to them that was only further personified by the scythe held within their hand. The scythe that Harry was now eyeing somewhat warily.

"Do not worry young mage, I will not harm _your_ soul. I am simply here for the leech residing within you."

Startled and a bit mystified Harry did not realize the person's movement towards him until they were already drawing one of their long skeletal fingers over his scar. A strange tugging sensation overtook him, and he could see a grotesque, transparent, gooey growth being tugged out of his forehead and into the person's hand. Before any questions could be asked, the person's hood fell back they unceremoniously dropped the disgusting growth into their mouth, devouring it.

The first thought Harry had was, 'She's a girl!', followed immediately by more important thoughts such as, 'gross'. But he pushed all those thoughts out of his mind in favor of staring incoherently at her. The girl took her time savoring whatever it was she had eaten before turning to him, staring at him unrepentantly.

Many minutes passed before he realized that she expected something from him. His brow furrowed, confused, yet he went ahead and asked, "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Her previously disturbing smile become more genuine.

"You're dead Harry, but not for long."

After a moment of consternation, Harry retaliated. "What do you mean! I want to be dead!"

She snorted, "You don't want death, you want happiness. I think you will find that my methods will only help you accomplish your goals. Besides, with your new life you will never be alone ever again!"

Harry didn't like the sound of that, once again his life was spinning out of his control. He looked longing at the tracks, desperately wondering whether you could die if you were already dead.

 **Author's Note: Huh, guess this one turned out longer than the rest. Hopefully that's okay, but I think a good step in the right direction. Right now this story just keeps on surprising me, but you guys don't have to worry. I tend to follow Ray Bradbury's view when it comes to writing, and I like to be as surprised when writing the story as I would be if I was reading it. I really want to know what you think, so please review and give me all your opinions. Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Any and everything even remotely recognizable is not mine.**

My eyes are burning, itching, watering. Tears are streaming down my face as I plummet downwards in a pit of oblivion. Darkness consumes my being. Every movement, thought, breath is being eaten away. Pain laces through my body as if there were lacerations cutting through every fiber of skin. My body, wracked with horrible, heaving sobs spasmed sporadically. With no control of myself I simply float in an endless sea of despair and loneliness. I feel a building craving for comfort and perhaps even a craving for Thor. Never once, not since I was a small child, had such pathetic desires broken through my strong mental barriers, ripping away all facades. All at once I feel younger than I had in many centuries yet terribly old and weary of the world and life.

I wonder how long I shall fall, how long I shall survive. I do not know how long I have been falling, all sense of time having left me; however, by the growing clenching in my stomach signaling a need for food I knew it had been too long.

I keep falling, and my wandering thoughts start resting. My mind giving up, falling asleep to escape the endless torment of my body. I slowly lose all sense of the world.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

A pinch in my stomach, it does not matter.

Falling.

Falling.

Something is gripping me, perhaps…

Falling.

I am whipped through the air, breaking the stillness around me. My eyes shoot open, darting around, trying to regain an understanding of my surroundings. The world is spinning too fast, moving faster than my eyes could register, the wind causing my eyes to snap shut. For a second I consider struggling, but I know I am weak. My muscles are atrophied and my head is pounding so hard that I can feel my heartbeat vibrating underneath my skin. I give in to the pull, letting myself easily string along, following whatever current is guiding me.

After a time the pull lessens and I begin slowing. The pressure on my body is lifting, and I risk opening my eyes again. For a second, the world remains dark and my mind screams at me. I felt the primal terror that I had lost the ability to see. However, that fear soon gives way to relief when lights filter into my eyes. Wait, light. There is light around me, and a large shape in front of me. I am approaching a planet. I am reaching a destination. The pull continues to slow, and once again I am falling, this time towards the planet.

By the time I reach the planet and touch the surface I am barely drifting. Somehow, instead of falling I had begun to float. The planet wrapping me in a warm, protective energy. I wonder where I am, the feeling of trepidation encroaching my thoughts. Every piece of me, from the tips of my hair to the edge of my toes, is filled with paranoia. I start filing away details. The soft feeling of dirt under my feet, the warm, almost humid, air, and the tall, twisted trees surrounding again I am struck by a strange feeling of comfort and this time recognize it as familiarity. A niggling thought reminded me of where I was before wriggled away from my grasp. Yes, I definitely knew where I was.

Suddenly everything froze and I could feel a presence behind me. Regardless of the familiarity of this place, I would defend myself. I clench my first and prepared to whip around to confront my would be attacker when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and a smell I would never forget drift to my nose. It was not possible. I spin around and grasp her tightly. There in front of me, standing as pretty as the day I had to watch her leave, stood my daughter. My Hela.

 **Author's Note: Okay, that one took a lot out of me. It was fun to write, but also ended up going somewhere that I did not think it would. Oh well, at least there's progress. I did get a review telling me my chapters were too short. Well, I don't think that will continue to be an issue. Trust me, the length of each chapter has been pretty intentional. I have a plan, and I think it will suit the purpose of this story very well. Anyway… please review this chapter and tell me all your inner thoughts. I really want to know what you guys are thinking. Should I keep up with this story? Is it interesting? So far I mostly rely on my sister's opinion, but I worry she's a little biased so I could definitely use some outside opinions.**


End file.
